User blog:PumPumPumpkin :3/The Walking Dead
Sup guys! While I was playing The Walking Dead : The Game yesterday I suddenly got struck with an incredible idea! I decided to write my own apocalyptic walking dead story, using you users characters! I´m going to need twelve charcters, but I will be filling in two myself. There´s not a real limit of how many characters a user can submit, but I prefer interesting ones and those who have been used a lot of time in making. But remember, the characters are just humans, and they´ll have to have regular names and can´t be half cookie and half alien. But rememeber : almost all of the characters will die, and this is not a Hunger Games! I will write the story in the POV´s of the different characters, and be warned, the story will be very long and stretch over many months. Enjoy the zombies and deaths! ^v^ Characters Character Gallery alvilde2.jpg|Rose Anderson erlend.jpg|Ethan Anderson Alisoncarrace.jpg|Alison Carrace Asian woman.jpg|Jun-Li "Thea" Huang American-idol-12-chicago-kez.jpg|Courtney Louise Holloway Seth.jpg|Seth Vetter Death List The 29th Of August - 2013 8. AM. Alison Carrace´s POV I´m falling. I´m falling from the cliff, hurling towards the darkness underneath me. I´m screaming to my lungs full power, but nobody hears me. I look up and see him at the edge of the cliff, looking sadly down at me. His blue eyes red and tears flowing down from them. He can´t help me, Alex can´t do anything to save me. I feel myself smash into the ground just as I wake up. I´m sweating and breathing heavily, and it takes a few minutes for me to get that it was just a nightmare. I look around me. Melina is sleeping peacefully next to me, the sunlight makes her ashen hair look like it´s on fire. I´m inside our tent, but no Alex. What could have happened to him? Did he escape, or is he walking around as a zombie now? I can´t even think about Alex without crying. A soft hand brushes the wet tears away, seems like Melina woke up. She pats me gently on the back and urges me to go back to sleep. I agree, but only so I can go back into the nightmares. Because I will do anything to see Alex again, alive. After yet another gruesome torture session I wake up, but not to the sound of Melinda preparing food. I awake to a terrible, drawn-out scream. I jump up quickly and peek out of the tent. Melina is lying on the ground, at least five walkers on her. She sees me, calls for help and reaches out her hand for me. But then the zombies smash her head in and dig their greedy hands into her brain. It takes all my willpower not to scream and attack the walkers. I grab my shotgun, and aim for the head of one of them. But the zombie turns to me, and then I see who it is. I can´t belive such beautiful blue eyes could show such hatred. It´s Alex. I stand, petrified inside the tent as Alex comes at me. My hands are trembeling at the trigger, but I still do nothing as my lost love proceed at me. Before I can react he grabs my hand and jumps me. I scream as I hit the ground, but not before a rock presses the trigger in. Alex´s head flies through the air and hits the ground with a sad thunk. The others zombies turn to my direction, leaving Melina´s mangled body behind. I can´t stay here, there is at least ten of them. I don´t want to end up as Melinda and Alex. I take my hunting knife and tear a gap in the tent. I grab my backpack and fling all my gear except the shotgun inside. Just as the first zombie entres my tent I run through the gap, and into the forest. Thank god I´m a fast runner, I outsped the walkers quickly. But I can still hear their groans, even though I´m pretty sure they´re long gone. I start to gently jog, I have to keep my energy up, fatigue means death now. I keep at this pace for two hours before I see something in the distance. I think it´s a abandoned gas station. I really hope it´s abandoned at least. But just in case I crouch down and sneak to the back door. I try the door handle, but it´s bolted tigth. I give it a few shoves and I´m certain it´s barricaded. That cen only mean one thing : survivors! I don´t think they´re dead yet, I can´t see any sign of the walkers having broken in, but there´s a lot of blood at the walls. Either human or walker blood, I can´t tell, but I really hope it´s walkers goo. I´m feeling brave, so I give the door a loud knock. An angry pair of silver eyes suddenly pop up in a window over the door. A small handgun pokes out and is poised threateningly at me. "Who are you!?" I´m surprised, the voice sounds like a teenager, not an adult. I raise my hands and gulp. What should I say? Decicion 1 : Alison´s Answer A. I´m Allison B. That´s none of your buissness C. My name is Katharina (LIE) Alison chose to tell the truth I hesitate a bit before I answer. "I´m Alison, I´m a survivor, like you." The silver eyes narrow suspictiously and the same voice speaks again, but not to me. "What should we do, Rose? I don´t trust her". Now I´m certain the voice belongs to a guy. Rose takes her time before replying in a gentle voice. "We help her, of couse, she´s not any less human than we are". Then the boy´s silver eyes reappear. "Fine, get inside, but hurry!" The door slowly creaks open, and I don´t hesitate a second before I slip inside. The boy closes the door curtly after me, and shoves a huge cabinet in front of it. The girl called Rose, wearing green camo pants and a white singlet, suddenly hugs me. I notice that she is armed with a huge AK-47. "I still don´t trust her". The boy is back. "Please drop it, Ethan", Rose says. Ethan still looks uncertan of letting me in. I notice they have the exsact same silver eyes and dark brown hair. "You´re siblings?" I say, surprised that they have stayed alive for so long, neither of them are adults. Ethan looks at Rose, who sighs. "Fine, I´ll tell her". Rose invites me to sit by a spindly table, and then begins to explain how they got here. "We were both sent to military school by our parents, because they wanted us both to become military generals." Well, that explains the camo pants and weapons. "It was our third week at the school when the outbreak happened." I guess she means the zombie outbreak, It´s odd, I can´t remember anything from that time. "It was horrible, walkers everywhere ate our teatchers and classmates, and the smell.." Rose shudders and stops for a few seconds. Ethan gives her a small nudge, inviting her to go on. "We barricaded ourselves in the armory and hid there, but the walkers broke in. We escaped through the roof hatch, but not before grabbing all the weapons we could carry." She nods over to a huge pile of different guns and a bloody baseball bat. "We followed the road and ended up here, we´re about twenty miles from New York." Rose finishes and asks me if I´m hungry, and I nod franticly. Rose and Ethan dissapear for a few minutes before returning with a bag of chips. I don´t think I´ve ever been so hungry, and I quickly devoured it. "Where did you get that?" I say, and in answer Ethan opens a small door to a dimly lit room. I gasp. Boxes upon boxes of food and supplies tower all the way to the ceiling. I see frozen packets of salmon, red lollipops and dusins of packs of oreos. "The owner wasn´t happy when we came" Rose says. "tried to cut us up with a butcher knife." I guess that makes sense, he didn´t want to share with them. "What did you do with him?" As a response Rose points at the corpse of an old man with whsipy white hair. Half of his skull has been blown out and is spead across the dirty floor. I feel the urge to gag, seeing his twisted, bloody body made me think of Melina. Suddenly a though and a stirke of fear hits me. "Why isn´t he trying to eat us?" Ethan snorts like I said the dumbest thing in the world. "Don´t worry" He says. "They don´t come back without their brains, a shot in the head is all it takes." Category:Blog posts